Turn Your Face
by Purp1eLady
Summary: "Gwen was in love with you. We all saw it. She treated you like a king, she supported you in everything, helped you with school, made sure you had somewhere to go if your parents were arguing at night. She did everything for you." "And you repaid her like she was some petty servant girl." Gabe/OC
1. Two Equals One

**Summary: Tara's fraternal twin sister is Gabe's girlfriend. Gabe ends up breaking her heart- can he win her back? Gabe/OC**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN LITTLE MIX SONGS OR THE BAND NAME LITTLE MIX. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Two Equals One  
**

**Gwen POV**

I counted down, 3, 2, 1.

I clicked on the voice modulator, and Tara said, "This is Radio Rebel, live from underground. You don't know who I am, but I know who you are because I am one of you."

"Report cards came out today; we got minus' in participation. You can't give us a minus for who we are. So since grades are being handed out, I think I'll give all of us at Linkin Bay High an F. For labeling each other; Jocks, outcasts, dorks, queen bees and their fellow pops, and the newborn pops," Tara said and I smiled at the thought of the newborn pops.

Tara smiled giggling at me, and I shrugged smiling at her.

"Guys these are labels, not who we really are. Once upon a time, being different was a good thing, now those differences just divide us. You deserve to embrace your awesomeness; stand up for who you are, and reject the status quo." Tara said, "I dare you."

Let me back up, my name is Gwen Adams. I'm the fraternal twin sister of Tara Adams, who is also one of my best friends. I have a boyfriend, his name's Gabe. He's in a band called the GGGG's. We've been dating for 2 years. Tara and I do the Radio Rebel show together, as I was always doing everything with her. I didn't say anything, but I did the music, and voice modulator; all that fun stuff. It's also slowly pulling Tara from her shell which is **always** a plus.

* * *

"Okay, last night, Radio Rebel," Audrey said, and Tara said, "Was awesome."

"As usual, reject the status quo is my new life motto. She's so… inspiring, so herself." Audrey said.

"I wish I could be more like her," Tara said, and I shut my locker slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"You should talk to your step-dad," Audrey said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Uh, he runs Slam-FM the biggest radio station in Seattle. Maybe he could give you two internships. That'd give you a confidence booster right?" Audrey said.

"Are you kidding me? He's been married to our mom for what, 2 months, probably thinks I'm a total step freak. I freak out when he asks what type of cereal I want." Tara said, and I patted her on the shoulder, and she smiled at me.

"I just wish I could talk to everyone the way I talk to you two. Guess that's why you two are my BFF's." Tara said as we started walking, and I smiled.

"BFFTLEWE," Audrey said, and Tara and I looked at her in confusion.

"Best Friends For Totally Like Ever Without Exception," Audrey said smiling.

"Catchy," I said sarcasm lacing my voice.

"You need a relaxation technic, when I'm memorizing lines for drama I imagine I'm breathing in the words."

"Audrey, what does that even mean?" I asked.

She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and said breathing out, "You need to breathe," She took another breath, "Your words."

"How can you even breathe at a time like this?" Barry said coming around the corner, and pushed us forward.

"Problem Barry?" Tara asked.

"Last night Radio Rebel gave the biggest clue yet about her identity. She goes to our school." Barry said walking backwards.

"She mentioned it at 14:30 at Tuesday night's podcast." Larry said, and we went into the elevator.

"Wow, obsessed much Larry?" Audrey asked.

"Obsessed? Please! I would hardly describe myself as obsessive." Larry said, and pulled out a wipey, and wiped off the elevator button, and then punched it. We gave him weird looks.

"What? It's flu season!" Larry said.

I nodded, and smiled a small smile at him a little creeped out.

We walked out of the elevator, and Larry said, "It's so exciting, someone on the radio who's actually one of us!"

"It could be her… or her… or her… or her," Barry said, and I rolled my eyes.

"No that girl's too tall. Radio Rebel's voice sound… 5'6 to me like Gwen, and her hair color is red. Kind of like Tara's." Larry said.

"What?" Audrey said, and Barry said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, they are nothing like Tara and Gwen. Well maybe Gwen."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Tara asked.

"Oh, we love you, but you are nothing like Radio Rebel who is definitely a blonde," Barry said.

"And how do you know this?" I asked.

"Because she is my soul-mate. For example I also got a minus in participation." Barry said, and I laughed as Larry said, "How can it be that you never shut up?"

"Exactly," Barry said, and I rolled my eyes and watched as Stacy kicked a kid's toy car out of the way. She was going on about Prom dates.

"How do we reject the status quo, when the status quo is so… status quo," Tara asked.

"Like Radio Rebel says, be ourselves," Audrey said, and started walking over to Stacy. Tara and I shared a look, and ran off after her.

"Hi, Stacy. How's it going?" Audrey said to Stacy. Oh God this isn't gonna turn out good.

"This is what I was talking about, everyone thinks they can talk to us because of the internally lame, Radio babble." Stacy said.

"We think she protests too much," Barry said.

"Yeah, we thinks… wait, what do we thinks?" Larry asked Barry. I rolled my eyes.

"That maybe she's Radio Rebel," Barry said pointing to Stacy.

"Please, like I would ever encourage people like you, to talk to us," Stacy said snottily.

"Ah ha, so you listen to her!" Larry said pointing a finger.

"This one's staring at me. Make it stop." Kim said to Stacy while looking at Barry scared and nervous.

"Please, don't stand so close to us," Stacy said.

"You and I aren't any different, like Radio Rebel sai-"

"-No words. You don't think we're different, watch and learn. Principal Moreno!" Stacy said, and Moreno said, "Stacy! Everything alright over here?"

"Actually no. Audrey was trying to get me to listen to some podcast in class. Of course I said no," Stacy said. That bitch.

"What? No! I never-"

"You know there is an anti-distraction policy, let me see your bag." Moreno said.

"But I wasn't even listening to it," Audrey said handing it over.

"Well now you can't, you too, young lady," Moreno said, and Tara handed her's over. Moreno and Stacy liked me for some weird reason. I don't even know.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Stacy," Moreno said, and walked away.

"Get it now, your little DJ hero doesn't know what she's talking about," Stacy said. Tara looked like she wanted to say something, but it wouldn't come out.

"Oh, does her royal shyness want to say something?" Stacy said, and Tara attempted to say something, but couldn't.

"Back off Stacy," I said bringing attention to myself.

"Why are you standing up for her much less hanging around them!? You're much better than that, Gwen," Stacy said, patted my shoulder, and left.

Weird…

As we headed off to class, my hand was suddenly pulled, and I was pulled into Gabe's chest.

"Hi," Gabe said, and leaned down and kissed me. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist, and Gavin stood by us smiling at us.

"Hey Gavin," I said and smiled at him.

"Hey Gwen," Gavin said smiling back at me.

Gavin was like my brother. We were just that close. Gabe sometimes even got jealous from it. It was quite amusing.

"Watch this," Gabe said, and I stood by Gavin as Gabe got into position, and I crossed my arms. Gavin pulled out a camcorder, and started filming.

"Greetings to our loyal fans," Gabe said, "This is Gabe and Gavin, and special guest Gwen, my wonderful girlfriend," I blushed and smiled at that one, "Or as you knows us- the G's! And I say, thank you for voting for us to play at your prom. We'll make sure it totally rocks!"

I giggled at Gabe's theatrics, but it was cut short when Stacy came over with Kim and said, "Well, well, well, look who it is, Linkin Bay's own internet sensation."

I didn't want to be in Stacy's view so I moved around Gavin, and stood by Gabe who wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hey Stacy," Gavin said with a smile.

"Hey Gavin, and Gavin's camera," Stacy said, "I heard you guys are playing Prom. Pretty sweet."

She then turned and walked away.

"Dude, you are in," Gabe said grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him as he and Gavin walked.

"What do you mean?" Gavin asked confused.

"Stacy and her college boyfriend just called it quits, which means as of right now, she doesn't have a Prom date."

"I can't ask her to Prom," Gavin said.

Gabe laughed and said, "Didn't you see that?" He then did this weird thing with his hips and said in a high pitched voice, "'Hi Gavin.' It's the band man, we're getting some heat. A little attention from the ladies. Your stalk is on the rise, and Stacy's noticing."

I was having trouble even comprehending that this conversation was even happening.

"What would I even say?" Gavin asked.

As Gabe released my hand to talk to Gavin, I headed over to 3 of my best friends who were talking by the lockers.

"GWENY!" Sarah yelled and hugged me.

"Sarah, release Gwen, you're killing her," Jenna said next. Laura was just laughing. Sarah released me, and I took a deep breath of air.

"I think Gabe just realized that you were gone," Jenna said laughing. I turned and saw my boyfriend looking around trying to figure out where I went.

"I'll see you guys in music class. Later," I said to them, and headed over to Gabe who was standing alone. I slid my hand in his, and as we started walking he said, "Where'd you go?"

"I went to go talk to Sarah, Jenna, and Laura," I said as we walked down the hallway.

"You scared me. I thought you had left me for a minute," Gabe said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes, but said, "I'm not going to leave you."

"Good," Gabe said, and as we made it to the hallway where we had to go separate ways he pulled me into his arms and whined, "I don't want you to go. I haven't seen you all weekend."

Although I did find it cute that Gabe didn't want to leave me, it kind of made me wonder what was going on with him because he hadn't ever gotten this clingy before.

"I'll sit with you at lunch," I said placing a hand on his chest.

"Promise?" He asked me.

"Promise," I said giggling. He leaned down and kissed me and said, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay, bye," I said, pulled away, and headed down the hallway to my Social Studies class.

**Gabe POV**

As I watched Gwen walk away, I almost said it- I love you.

I loved Gwen. I had been trying to figure out how to tell her, but we barely spent any time together anymore. And I felt so shitty about it.

I watched her butt sway a little as it always did and as she turned another corner, the bell rang, and I turned and ran to class.

* * *

**AN: I decided to not make a sequel, yet make a completely different story... I don't know, I'm weird.**

**Review? Follow? Favorite? Do whatever you want :) xx**


	2. Slam FM's- Next Big Thing

**Summary: Tara's fraternal twin sister is Gabe's girlfriend. Gabe ends up breaking her heart- can he win her back? Gabe/OC**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN LITTLE MIX SONGS OR THE BAND NAME LITTLE MIX. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. **

* * *

**Chapter 2- Slam FM's NBT**

**Gwen POV**

I held Gabe's hand as I walked home. Tara was already there, and I knew I was late as the show had already started. Gabe wanted to walk me home so I couldn't run and I couldn't say no with the look he gave me.

As we stopped in front of my house, I said, "I'll see you later."

I leaned up on my tip-toes and pecked him on the lips. I pulled away, and as I was walking up my steps, he said, "Hey Gwen?"

I turned and looked at him and said, "Yeah?"

Gabe looked like he was about to say something, but stopped and then said, "Be careful."

"Um… thanks… I guess…" I said confused.

I finished walking up the stairs, unlocked my door, and ran through the house straight up to Tara's room. I opened the door, hopped on her bed and said, "Sorry, Gabe wanted to walk me home."

Tara smiled and said, "You two are cute."

I rolled my eyes, but blushed non-the-less, and said, "Thanks."

Tara had a song playing when all the sudden there was a knock at the door. I looked through my bag for my notebook as Tara got the door and said, "Rob, what are you doing here?"

A pause.

"Okay, so thanks for stopping by," Tara said, trying to shut the door.

Another pause.

"What? Why?" Tara asked, and I stood up and went over to the door, and Tara said, "Bye now!"

She attempted to shut the door, but Rob walked in, and said, "I really thought you'd think so, yah now?"

He smiled at me and said, "Hey Gwen."

I waved at him a little, and sat in Tara's spot.

"We have so much in common, ya know?" Rob said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, like we're both super busy," Tara said.

"Look I know this a very difficult transition for you two, with your dad working in Taiwan, and your mom and I, I just want you to know you have a friend here." Rob said, and I looked down at the mention of my Dad. I missed him.

"It's fine, I'm fine, Tara's fine, really," I said, and Tara nodded her head.

"So this is good, right? We're hanging out, and we're listening to Radio Rebel. Together." Rob said smiling.

"Together," Tara said uncertain.

Then the music stopped. Oh fuck.

"That's weird," Rob said looking at his phone.

I turned on the voice modulator, and Tara put on her headset and said, "And that rounds off the final set for my partner's favorite local band, so here's an extra-long track for you guys, I hope you dig it," I turned the song on.

"You-You two are Radio Rebel?" Rob asked, and I nodded and Tara said, "That depends, are we in trouble?"

"No, of course not, I just, how are you two are doing that, you two are so shy," Rob said.

"I am," Tara said, and I said, "I'm not shy, I'm just never home."

"But they don't, we don't know, it just, works," Tara said shrugging.

"I can't believe it, I love it, I just can't believe it. We're gonna take Slam-FM to the next level," Rob said getting up, and I said, "Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry, we?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, you're gonna be Slam-FM's next big thing. You're hired, that's for sure, you're hired!" Rob said, and left the room.

Then mom popped in, and said, "Ah! I was eavesdropping, I hope you don't mind. My babies are going to take Slam FM to the next level!"

Mom then hugged both of us, and I sat down and Mom said, "What's the matter?"

"What if I mess it up?" Tara asked.

"Oh honey, you have to take risks, like I always thought chartreuse was a bad color for me, and I tried it, and now it's my trademark. Honey, you don't know if something is faboo if you never try it, right?" Mom asked.

She then hugged Tara, and kissed me on the head. She left the room but I was glued to my seat. Now I got even less time with Gabe.

I groaned.

* * *

**Review? Follow? Favorite? Do whatever you want :) xx**


	3. You Should Have the First Part

**Summary: Tara's fraternal twin sister is Gabe's girlfriend. Gabe ends up breaking her heart- can he win her back? Gabe/OC**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN LITTLE MIX SONGS OR THE BAND NAME LITTLE MIX. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. **

* * *

**Chapter 3- You Should Have the First Part  
**

**Gwen POV**

**During Gym Class**

"Of course he's taking Stacy to prom," Tara said.

"At least you talked to him," Audrey said and I said, "For you that's major progress."

"I barely got two words out," Tara said.

"Look why don't you two come to my house tonight, we'll do yoga, I'll teach you two the extended hyena pose I invented, and we'll listen to Radio Rebel," Audrey said.

"I can't," Tara said.

"Neither can I," I said.

"What do you two mean? It's the Radio Rebel's first show on Slam-FM. Do you realize how epic that is? They were popular before, but now it's like the whole world will be listening, including us," Audrey said.

"I have plans," Tara said and I said, "I have plans with Gabe."

I lied of course knowing I wasn't going to with Gabe anywhere. *cue internal sad sigh*

"What plans?" Audrey asked knowing that I wouldn't give up a date with Gabe.

"Family Plans," Tara said.

"You are the worst liar, you sound just like you did when said you liked that new haircut I got at the mall," Audrey said.

"It wasn't that bad," Tara said.

"It was mullet adjacent," I said agreeing with Audrey.

"Tell me what you're doing or I'll start screaming in 3 seconds," Audrey said.

My eyes widened.

"1… 2…" The Audrey started to scream, and Tara and I slapped our hands over her mouth.

"Well," Audrey said, and Tara said, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"I thought I was your BFFTLE," Audrey said, and Tara said, "Without exception."

"Then, why don't you trust me?" Audrey asked. Tara groaned and walked away and I said, "Well that was interesting."

* * *

**Skip To Lunch**

I sat at a table with Sarah, Jenna, and Laura. We were all talking and I had a notebook down in front of me and Laura said, "I think you should get the first part."

"No," I said for the billionth time.

"Ye-"

"-Hello," Gabe said cutting the girls off, and sitting next to me wrapping an arm around me. Garret and Greg came and sat next to Jenna and Sarah who were their boyfriends. Laura had a boyfriend who graduated last year.

Laura looked down at her phone, and Gabe leaned his forehead against mine and said, "Would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?"

I smiled and said, "What time?"

"Eight," Gabe said, and I quickly did the calculations in my head and said, "Okay."

Gabe smiled and leaned forwards kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer to him, and all the sudden song lyrics ran through my head. I smiled into the kiss and as Gabe pulled away, I started writing down a section of a song.

"What's that?" Gabe asked me putting his head on my shoulder and he kissed my neck wrapping his arms securely around my waist.

"Nothing," I said in a sing-song voice.

He didn't answer as he was too focused on giving me a hickey.

* * *

**At Slam-FM**

I was sitting next to Tara in a jean skirt, a teal lace shirt, a blue-jean jacket, black ankle boots, and a black fedora. I always wear hats. It was a weird obsession of mine.

"I want Radio Rebel adds in every social network, just blast the internet; updates every hour, we want to blanket the market. Alright, Bye." Rob said into his phone.

I shared a nervous and scared look with Tara.

We both stood up as Rob got off the phone, and he said, "I was talking with your mom, about keeping the Radio Rebel on the QT, and she thinks it's a good idea. I don't want you two to talk to anyone about it. Radio Rebel is the shot in the arm that Slam-FM needs. Since the last show produced was Snazzy Dog and it crashed and burned there's a lot hanging on this, alright? Including my job. No pressure, okay?"

No pressure my ass.

"So your show's gonna run from 7pm Mondays to Friday because that was the time you two broadcasted from your room, and you will be taking over from DJ fluffy mack who's now moving to Sunday night. So alright, let's show you the booth.." Rob said.

Tara ran off, and I quickly followed her.

I saw Tara go into a room and I opened the door, and there was a girl in there.

She smiled at us and said, "Hey, Tara, Gwen! Remember me? Cami Q, we met at the Slam Christmas Party. Girls when Rob told me you two were Radio Rebel this was my face," She made a shocked face, "Because I thought you two were these little shy things. But you two are all kinds of amazing. You two are fierce. I just can't wait to see what you got going for the-"

While Cami had turned Tara had hid between the refrigerator and vending machine.

"Tara?" Tammi asked, "Are you okay?"

"I can't even speak to Gavin without freezing. How am I supposed to speak to all of Seattle?" Tara asked fear lacing her words.

"It's no different from recording in your bedroom," Cami said.

"Yes it is, when I'm in my room I can pretend nobody but Gwen is listening," Tara said, "But now I know that everybody's listening, and Rob's putting all this pressure on it, and mom wants us to have our chartreuse moment, but I don't even like chartreuse; I don't even know what chartreuse is!"

"Tara, come out where I can see you," Cami said and Tara slowly came out.

"Everybody gets nervous, it's totally normal; just consider me like your best friend here at Slam. Catch your breath and then we'll all go out together, okay?" Cami asked smiling at Tara gently.

Tara nodded and I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, "Yeah. Plus, I'm even nervous and I never get nervous."

"Never?" Cami asked me.

"Never," Tara and I confirmed.

"Alright then," Cami said as we walked into the broadcast room.

"Is this whole booth just for us," Tara asked.

"We call this the live room because when that red light is on, you're live," Cami said sitting in one of the chairs.

"If you two want to move around, use this headset, so we don't miss anything," Cami said.

"There's your vocal masking button but you already know about that, and song selection's up to you," Cami said and stood up. Tara sat down in one seat, and I sat in the other.

"There's like 20,000 songs here," I said and scrolled down the screen.

"You got some time before you go on, if you want to practice, get comfortable," Cami said and I crossed my legs getting comfy.

"Practice, um, maybe I should play a song just to make sure I know how to," Tara said, and touched a song and you got the more sped up chipmunk version.

"Bad practice, bad practice," Tara said, freaking out.

"Don't worry about it, you two will be fine," Cami said.

"I'll be right next door if you need me, just pretend you're in your bedroom," Cami said, "You're on in 15."

Tara quickly shut the blinds and said, "We can do this."

Tara sat d down and took a deep breath. I pressed the vocal masking button and Tara said, "This is Radio Rebel, live from Slam-FM. Alright. I gotta confess, moving the studio from my bedroom to Slam was a bit terrifying, but life is all about change, right?"

I was scrolling through the songs as Tara talked.

"Maybe some people just want to label you as one thing, analyze you, and then, walk away, we don't have to let that stop us from who we wanna be, like that kid with the remote control car," Tara said, "I mean yeah, maybe he's gonna grow up to build an entire green rocket ship, or that girl who gives everyone carnations on flowers day just so no one feels left out; she could grow up to be president."

I pointed at a song, and Tara nodded at me.

"Guys if we just drop the labels and cliques and just be ourselves; we have no idea what were capable of. Look if you're all with us on this, then wear red tomorrow, it'll be like saying despite our differences, we're in this together. This song is from Red Letter Day," Tara said, and I clicked the song.

I smiled at Tara, and we moved away from the mics and smiled at each other.

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) xx  
**


	4. I Haven't Even Told Gabe

**Summary: Tara's fraternal twin sister is Gabe's girlfriend. Gabe ends up breaking her heart- can he win her back? Gabe/OC**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN LITTLE MIX SONGS OR THE BAND NAME LITTLE MIX. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. **

* * *

**Chapter 4- I Haven't Even Told Gabe  
**

**Gabe POV**

I smiled as Gabe held my hand as we walked out of the movie theater. He wrapped an arm around my waist and said, "That was a pretty good movie."

I nodded in agreement resting my head leaning my head on his shoulder as we walked. I smiled as he leaned over and kissed my head.

"I feel like we haven't been spending any time together lately," Gabe said, "This is nice."

I smiled and said, "We've been busy."

"Too busy," Gabe said. I nodded in agreement.

"How's the band?" I asked Gabe.

"We're okay. Doing good," Gabe said. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

We continued to walk home in a comfortable silence just glad to be in each other's presence.

* * *

**Next Day at School**

I walked in the school, hand in hand with Gabe. As I saw Tara, and said, "I'll see you later."

"Where are you-"

I cut him off by kissing him. I ran over to Tara and Audrey, and said, "Hey!"

Tara was wearing a red shirt, and me red tank top, red jean jacket, red high tops, red beanie (I always have a hat), red jewelry, and normal jeans.

"Ahem, do you like my glasses?" Audrey asked.

"But you have freakishly good vision," I said, and Audrey said, "Fashion shouldn't be functional."

She then stuck her hand through the lens spot showing that there was no lens.

"Do you know why I picked red rims? I assume you two do because of your red shirts," Audrey asked.

"I can't believe all of these people are wearing red, just because Radio Rebel said to. How cool is that?" Tara said looking around. It looked like the whole hallway was filled with people wearing some sort of red.

"So you two did listen to Radio Rebel last night. What happened to your date and your mystery plans," Audrey said.

I smiled at the thought of my date with Gabe and said, "We still went on our date."

"Can you guys tell us apart?" Barry and Larry asked walking over wearing identical red outfits.

"You guys are fraternal, not identical," Audrey said and we got in the elevator with them. Tara and I got in, and Tara punched the button.

"Hey, we just ran a recording of Radio Rebel's show through a voice analysis app, and we're closer than ever to uncovering her true identity." Barry said as we left the elevator.

"Local twins crack Radio Rebel's ID's," Larry said. Tara and I shared creeped out glances.

"Then I'll be able to profess my undying love," Barry said. I was more than creeped out now.

"We'll be famous. We could get our own report, or at least our own reality TV show." Larry said.

"Where we could be married on live TV," Barry said.

"Tara, Gwen, since your Dad runs Slam-FM maybe you could help us out," Barry said turning to me and Tara.

"Oh, we're not allowed to go to Slam-FM while she's there-"

"-To keep the mystery… mysterious," I said finishing Tara's sentence.

"The truth is Tara and Gwen don't have time to do friend related things," Audrey said.

"Audrey, Audrey," Tara said quietly, and I said, "AUDREY!"

"What?" Audrey said. Tara attempted to tell Audrey but she couldn't find the words.

"Forget it, I'm leaving," Audrey said starting to walk away.

Audrey started walking but I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to Tara who shut a classroom door, so no one would listen in. Tara then said, "We're about to tell you something so top secret, but you have to promise to never tell anyone."

I nodded at Tara letting her know I was okay with telling Audrey.

"I won't tell, I swear, you can say it," Audrey said. I nodded, urging Tara. Tara mumbled so low I couldn't understand her.

"Tara, you have to breathe your words," Audrey said, and Tara mumbled it again, and Audrey said, "Louder, come on, breathe the words."

"We're Radio Rebel," Tara said.

"Oh. I don't believe you."

* * *

**Later that Day**

"If you're like us and believe music can change the world one track at a time," Tara said and I clicked on her song also cutting off Tara's voice modulator.

Audrey had a headset and she had a shocked look, "Oh my gosh I can't believe she's you and your them, I mean you're the last people I would've expected to be Radio Rebel. Plus I didn't expect there to be two," Audrey said.

"It's been driving us crazy not telling you, and of course we wanna hang out but we've been doing our show," Tara said.

"Here's the thing you can't tell anyone, not even Larry and Barry, because Slam wants to keep it this big secret and so do we," I said, "I haven't even told Gabe."

Audrey squealed and hugged us both.

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) xx**


	5. I Don't Want to do this in a Hallway

**Summary: Tara's fraternal twin sister is Gabe's girlfriend. Gabe ends up breaking her heart- can he win her back? Gabe/OC**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN LITTLE MIX SONGS OR THE BAND NAME LITTLE MIX. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. **

* * *

**Chapter 5- I Don't Want to do this in a Hallway  
**

**Gwen POV**

I walked down the hallway, by the auditorium, going through my lyric papers. I heard talking as I passed and I stopped and walked back a couple steps. It was Stacy, Tara, and Gavin. I stopped- not interrupting- but still hiding.

"Wait Tara did you wanna say something?" Gavin asked.

"No she's fine, action!" Stacy said impatiently. I hate her so much.

"Cut. Tara you listen to Radio Rebel, right?" Gavin asked stopping Stacy. Tara nodded, and Gavin said, "You were wearing red yesterday, so I figured. Rebel is right, life's about taking risks and making changes, so go ahead, say what you feel."

GO GAVIN!

Tara turned to Stacy who crossed her arms.

"It's just that the scene was about us falling for each other, even though we don't know it and..." Tara started.

"Blocking like this feels weird right?" Gavin asked walking towards Tara.

Oh yay, this is progress.

"Right exactly, the audience is supposed to get what we're feeling without us saying anything and it only works if were closer," Tara said also walking forwards.

I had a shit-eating grin on my face as I walked down the hallway again.

As I stuck my books in my locker, I was turned around and pushed against the locker beside mine.

Gabe leaned down and kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he licked my bottom lip, and I teased him, not letting him in. He soon forced his way in, and I opened my mouth wider.

"Hi," I said pulling away breathing heavily.

"Hi," Gabe said smirking at me.

I smiled and kissed his neck. I grabbed my backpack, shut my locker door, and walked away. But I felt Gabe grab my hand again pulling me back into him.

"So you're just gonna leave me?" Gabe asked. I nodded smirking. Gabe smirked, and leaned down placing a kiss on my neck and started sucking. I pushed him away and said, "Stop it."

"Why?" Gabe asked, "You know you like it."

"Yeah, but I don't want to do this in a hallway," I said and walked off.

"Gwen, I'm sorry," Gabe called after me. I got in the car, and Tara started driving away from the school. My phone start ringing and I turned it off, knowing it was Gabe.

"You okay?" Tara asked me.

I smiled a fake smile at her, and said, "Yeah. I'm fine."

She looked at me unconvinced, but said, "No. Tell me."

I sighed and said, "Something just happened with Gabe."

"Did you two get into a fight?" Tara asked me.

"I don't know… kind of," I said sighing.

"I'm sorry, Gwen," Tara said, and I shrugged and said, "It happens."

* * *

**After School At Slam**

I sat on the couch not doing anything. Tara just told me to sit knowing I really didn't have the heart to do the show today.

"You guys at Linkin Bay High killed it with the red yesterday. I noticed one of you wearing red specs that were the epitome of cool." Tara said and loaded a disk into the player.

I raised an eyebrow.

"But can we talk about what's not cool for a second, I mean the school keeps confiscating our stuff, I mean, in just this term alone, I lost 2 MP3 players. Though I did notice that some of us seem to be exempt from this stuff snatching epidemic; funny how that works, huh?" Tara asked.

I wrapped my arms around my legs, and I leaned my head on my knees.

"It's not just our Playlists and Players were being deprived of yah know? Music is the soundtrack to our lives it's where we've been, and where were going, and everywhere in-between. Our music is who we are, and are we gonna let someone just snatch that away from us? Or are we gonna change the game?" Tara asked.

"So here's a new song about trying things you never thought you could, look I've been trying to do a bunch of new things lately and this song severely inspires me," Tara said, "Now we know one of you may know this song already, but we want you guys who haven't to vibe it, really, really, dig on it, and then remember that feeling. So tomorrow we want all you guys at 8:00 am to get up and dance, express yourself!"

"This is 'Turn it all around' by the G's," Tara said, and hit the song. I felt my eyes widen as I said, "Tara!"

She smiled and I smirked shaking my head chuckling.

I couldn't resist as we both got up and started dancing.

* * *

**AN: This is not the main conflict.**

**Also, thank you to MidnightWolf191, Amsparz, and Bethan Forever for the reviews :) xx**

**Side Note: Is it weird that I have all of the story finished, but I'm struggling to finish the epilogue? That's never happened before...**

**Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) xx**


	6. Sorry I Made You Horny

**Summary: Tara's fraternal twin sister is Gabe's girlfriend. Gabe ends up breaking her heart- can he win her back? Gabe/OC**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN LITTLE MIX SONGS OR THE BAND NAME LITTLE MIX. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. **

* * *

**Chapter 6- Sorry I Made You Horny  
**

**Gwen POV**

**Next Day at School**

I shook my head smiling as I watched Sarah, Jenna, and Laura did the wave in front of me, and I couldn't help but start laughing. They high-fived and cheered saying, "We got her to smile!"

I still didn't feel that great for what had happened with Gabe, and I hadn't smiled at all that morning. Well, until a few minutes ago that is.

Suddenly the music was cut off, and everyone stopped dancing as Moreno said, "This is a place of learning, not dancing, and anyone listening to Radio Rebel during school will be suspended, and Radio Rebel I advise you to turn yourself in now or your future will be Radio silence."

Then Moreno stopped talking, and the teacher said, "Alright, just do whatever you want this period since half of its gone."

I grabbed my notebook, and flipped to a page.

"Whatcha working on?" Sarah asked me leaning over the back of her desk to look at my writing.

"Just a song," I said as I wrote down another line. Laura grabbed the notebook from me and I said, "Give it back!"

"No," Jenna said as she looked over Laura's shoulder. Sarah ran around them and read too.

"Gwen… is something going on with you and-"

"-Gabe?" Laura was cut off by Sarah who was looking at the door to the classroom.

I turned and saw Gabe with the rest of the GGGG's. I cringed and quickly turned back around hoping that they wouldn't notice me. I turned back to the girls and they were all watching me closely.

"By looking at your reaction to him coming in the room- that's a yes," Jenna said. I sighed and said, "I don't know. We just got really… into each other in the hallway yesterday-"

"-You had sex in the hallway!?" Jenna whisper yelled to me.

"Hell no!" I yelled.

"Miss Adams- language," The teacher said scolding me.

"Sorry…" I said.

I looked at the girls and they were all laughing at me. I chose the heaviest textbook in my bag and threw it at them. They all shut up when it knocked them all off balance. I smiled triumphantly.

Once they all stood back up, Jenna said, "What do you mean then?"

"We kinda…" I rubbed the back of my neck and quietly said, "Kinda made-out pretty heavily in the hallway…"

They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my God," Laura said, "…You're not innocent anymore."

She pretended to cry.

I rolled my eyes, and the bell rang for next period. I was about to grab my notebook from Laura when Sarah saw me, grabbed the notebook, and ran out of the room yelling, "MOVE IT PEOPLE!"

"Shit!" I cussed, and ran down the hall after her. I brushed by the GGGG's and yelled, "SARAH!"

"NEVER!" Sarah yelled.

"COME HERE!" I yelled running after her.

* * *

**At Lunch**

I was waving my soaking wet notebook out on the lunch table while glaring at Sarah.

"I said I was sorry…" Sarah muttered.

"It's fine," I said flipping carefully through the pages.

"It's not… that bad," I said.

Sarah smiled at me and I turned to the entrance of the cafeteria to see Tara talking with Audrey when Gavin came around the corner and said something to them.

"Oh, what is happening there?" Laura asked. I shrugged and watched carefully until someone stepped into my line of sight. I simply looked around them as I watched Tara and Gabe.

I heard laughter and turned to see Garret and Greg. I raised an eyebrow and then realized it was Gabe in front of me. I simply said, "Hi."

"Can we talk?" He asked. I nodded and said, "We are talking."

"In private," Gabe said. I sighed and said, "Alright."

I stood up and followed him to an empty table. I sat down beside him and he said, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

I sighed and said, "It was my fault too. I'm sorry for making your horny."

Gabe laughed and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and leaned into him. We went back to the table and we all sat there together the whole lunch period talking about music and random things.

It was close to the end of lunch period and I was in-between Gabe's legs as his arms were wrapped around me when Stacy walked over. This isn't good.

"Gwen, can I borrow you for a tiny second?" She asked me. I looked at her confused but none-the-less stood up from my very comfortable spot (Gabe didn't seem to like that I left either.) I followed Stacy and I asked her, "What do you need, Stacy?"

"I need your help writing a song," Stacy said. I felt my eyebrows shoot up into my hairline.

"Why?"

"Music class."

"You're in drama," I corrected. Stacy then grinned and said, "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You do like me!" She sounded triumphant. I raised my eyebrows and said, "I'm going to be nice and just leave now."

I headed back over to the table and Gabe gladly wrapped me back up in his arms.

* * *

**Later that Day**

I was outside the Slam with Tara as we hid behind a bush because we saw Larry and Barry. I looked around and I noticed a trash guy and said, "Tara."

I pointed at it, we ran over, opened the door, and we ran in before anyone noticed us. Hopefully. Tara opened the blinds and Cami jumped out of her skin, while throwing her popcorn all over the place. She yelled something, but Tara and I couldn't tell what she said.

I made a confused face and she came out and said, "Did you see the posters?"

"Hard to miss, they're everywhere," Tara said, and I sat down in my chair and said, "Our mom just called and said she saw us on the bus, and I said, 'no we're at Slam', she said, 'no, no, no, you're on the bus, the side of it.'"

"They're spending money on marketing for you two, which means the ratings must be up. You two are famous!" Cami said.

"No, we're not," Tara said, and I said, "Radio Rebel is. Even Gavin has a thing for her."

"Seriously?" I asked her. She nodded. I sighed and said, "I need to have a serious talk with that boy."

"That's good, we like Gavin right?" Cami asked and Tara said, "Yes we do. It was just hard enough when I had just Stacy to deal with; now I'm competing with myself for his attention and I appear to be losing."

"You two have got fan clubs at every school in Seattle. I mean look at all the petitions," Cami said. We looked at the computer which was lit up, "_We want a dance break every day. We want more of Radio Rebel. Don't take our music away_."

I stood up with a smirk on my face, "Okay, I have a really good idea, this is what we're gonna do…"

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) xx**


	7. He Loves Her A Lot

**Summary: Tara's fraternal twin sister is Gabe's girlfriend. Gabe ends up breaking her heart- can he win her back? Gabe/OC**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN LITTLE MIX SONGS OR THE BAND NAME LITTLE MIX. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. **

* * *

**Chapter 7- He Loves Her A Lot  
**

**Gwen POV**

You could hear the music blaring out of the Slam-FM car speakers for miles as students poured outside to dance.

I walked out of the school with Sarah, Jenna, Laura, Garret, Gavin, and Greg. My hand was intertwined with Gabe's. We went over to a table and Jenna, Laura, Sarah, and I sat down. Gavin sat on top of the table and Gabe, Garret, and Greg stood.

**3****rd**** POV**

Tara was leaned against the wall and Audrey came over saying, "What is going on?"

"Well no one can complain about us missing class time, because it's lunch," Tara answered while smirking.

"This was your idea?" Audrey asked, and Tara shook her head no saying, "It was all Gwen's idea."

As they watched all the kids dance Tara said, "Isn't it awesome?"

"Ah! It's brill!" Audrey said.

They looked over at Gwen who was currently talking to Gabe before he pulled her up and wrapped her in his arms.

"He's so soft with her," Audrey said. Tara nodded and said, "I once talked to him and he talked about her like she was everything to him. He loves her a lot."

**Gwen POV**

I had my head leaning on Gabe's shoulder and my arms wrapped around his waist as we stood together. He had pulled me up and into him when I started shivering. Now I was warm and cozy in my boyfriend's arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, Linkin Bay! This is Cami Q, coming at you live, y'all feeling good today?!" Cami asked and raised her mic.

There were cheers and I smiled.

"Alright, I got a special message from our good friend, Radio Rebel!" Cami said and pressed play.

"This is Radio Rebel coming at you with a little lunch time surprise," Tara's voice said filling the air, "Now a lot of you have IM'd me talking about the powers to be taking away our music and it feels like part of ourselves has been taken away. That's not gonna make us better students and you can't punish someone for relaxing during their down time, right principal Moreno?"

I chuckled and Gabe leaned down and kissed me on the head.

"That's right, you took our music, and we're giving it back, text and request because lunch time is our time," Tara's voice said, and everyone cheered.

Cami then started the music, and I laughed as I watched Tara and Audrey dance. Gabe didn't move and neither did I. We were content where we were.

**Later at School**

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Moreno yelled.

I looked up while stopping my conversation with Jenna and I focused on Moreno.

"I want you all to know that this lunchtime fiasco was a… fiasco!" Moreno yelled.

Jenna and I looked at each other and snickered.

"It is time for a certain DJ's rain of rebellion to come to an end," Moreno said, "So, anyone with any information regarding the identity of these Radio Rebels, is to report it to me immediately. Or risk facing disciplinary actions themselves. Now get to class."

**Later at Slam-FM**

I smiled as Tara said, "If you don't go to Linkin Bay High, you missed out on a rockstar day. I've never seen so many people dancing before, but our listeners at Hoover High were so inspired by what went down at Linkin Bay, they had a full on flash mob at lunch today, how cool is that?! You guys totally need to post a video on our webpage stat."

I brought my knees up to my chest as I texted Gabe. He was being really clingy lately…

"I heard the Mathletes at Edson high just formed a pop, non pop alliance club, you guys are my heroes!" Tara said, "And we got a call today from a guy who graduated high school 20 years ago; he said this show inspired him to stand up to his boss and get the raise he deserved. See what I mean, it's never too late to make a difference guys."

I then played a song and Tara said, "This is one of my favorites, I hope you enjoy."

Tara moved away from the mic and said, "Gwen, can I talk to you?"

I nodded at Tara telling her to continue.

"I found your song book…" Tara said. I nodded.

"I know how well you sing and-"

"-No. No, no, no, no, no," I said standing up.

"But We Are Who We Are would be a perfect song for the show!" Tara said standing up too. I sighed and said, "Even if I was- and I'm not saying that I am- it's for four people. Specifically Jenna, Sarah, Laura, and myself."

"Well call them-"

"-I'll talk to them about it tomorrow. I still have to tell them about all of this."

"Okay, okay." Tara said with a sigh. I then rushed to my phone when there was a beep.

"A little eager?" She asked sitting back down. I blushed.

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) xx**


	8. We Are Who We Are

**Summary: Tara's fraternal twin sister is Gabe's girlfriend. Gabe ends up breaking her heart- can he win her back? Gabe/OC**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN LITTLE MIX SONGS OR THE BAND NAME LITTLE MIX. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. **

* * *

**Chapter 8- We Are Who We Are**

**Gabe POV**

"So how are you and Gwen?" Garret asked me. I sat down as we took a break and said, "Perfect. She's perfect."

"Aw, Gabe's in love," Greg said with a chuckle. There was a knock on the garage door and I stood up and opened it. I was met with Gwen's face. I smiled and took her in my arms as Jenna went to Garret. Gavin and Greg sat watching us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her pulling her in the garage.

"We were heading over to my house from Jenna's and we decided to stop by," Gwen explained. I smiled and Jenna looked at her phone with a groan.

"We better go before we're any later. Laura is already scheming our deaths," Jenna said. I winced and hugged Gwen tighter. Gwen smiled and leaned her head on my arm.

"Do you have to go?" I asked her as she got in Jenna's car. She nodded and said, "Sadly, yes. Laura will kill us if we're any later."

I sighed and leaned in the window kissing her one more time. She smiled and I pulled out of the window and they drove off.

* * *

**Next Day at School**

"Definitely."

"You know my answer."

"Of course!"

I smiled as I listened to the girls' answers. I had just finished explaining how Tara was the voice of Radio Rebel and I was her technician. They were ecstatic. Even better was that they swore they wouldn't tell anyone.

I hugged them all and said, "We can head over there after school."

"Will do," They all said but then Jenna said, "But it has to end before seven thirty. My mom is making me babysit the neighbors' kids again."

"Aren't they the ones who-"

"-Threw up in my hair and trashed the house- yes, yes they are," Jenna said interrupting Laura. Laura, Sarah, and I all paused for a second and then laughed.

"I'm sorry but you have to admit, it's a little funny," I said between laughs. Jenna rolled her eyes and said, "Meet me at the flagpole. I'm driving."

Soon Laura and Sarah left to go to their classes and I was walking down the hallway on my own. I then heard, "GWEN!"

I turned around and saw Audrey. She grabbed my hand and said, "I have news, but we can't talk here."

I raised an eyebrow as Audrey grabbed Tara also and tugged us into a closet and said to the Janitor, "Excuse me, can you excuse us a minute?"

"But this is my office," The janitor said, and Audrey motioned for him to get out.

"So, guess who got nominated for prom queen?" Audrey asked once the door was shut, and Tara said, "Stacy."

"NO, YOU!" Audrey said, "Well, not you, but Radio Rebel."

"This is horrible," Tara said, "The whole point of Radio Rebel is that she's anonymous, remember?"

"What happens if she wins, who's going up there to accept the crown? We could get expelled." I explained, "We have to put a stop to this."

Tara nodded in agreement.

"Are you serious? You two can't quit now," Audrey said and the door opened. Audrey quickly said, "Not now, Mr. McGowski."

"But I need the broom," Mr. McGowski said. Audrey handed him it and shut the door.

"Audrey, we can't do this anymore," Tara said, and I nodded and said, "I can't keep hiding this from Gabe. I'm starting to think he thinks I'm cheating on him because I spend such little time with him anymore."

"You can," Audrey said, "And he's an idiot if he thinks that."

"I can't," Tara said.

"You can," Audrey said.

"I can't," I said.

"You can," Audrey said, and Tara and I said together, "WE CAN'T!"

The door reopened and we all said, "NOT NOW!"

"I need the dustpan too," Mr. McGowski said. Tara handed it to him and I shut the door.

"You're heroes to people and that's why they nominated you," Audrey said, "You can't turn your back on them now. This is your time to shine."

"What if we don't want to shine?" I asked.

"What if shining isn't really our thing?" Tara asked.

"As your BFFTLEWE, I am legally obligated to make sure you two do the show. Even if I have to drag you both there," Audrey said. We chuckled, and walked out of the closet as the bell rang.

I was walking with Tara and we ran into Gavin.

"Hey Tara, we got another demo on the way for Radio Rebel," Gavin said.

"Oh well I'm sure she'd be stoked to hear it," Tara replied, and I said to Tara, "I have to get to class. See you later, Gavin."

"Later Gwen," Gavin said as I walked away.

I was quickly wrapped in a pair of arms and I smiled as Gabe said, "Guess who?"

I paused and said, "Zayn Malik?"

"No," Gabe said, "You're awesome, loving, talented-"

"-Big-headed-"

"-Boyfriend," Gabe finished. I smiled and rolled my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. I smiled and said, "Walk me to class?"

"Always," Gabe said as he took my hand.

* * *

"Why did I have to wear heels and wigs?" Sarah groaned as we walked into Slam.

"Because you're short and have a fake hair color. We needed you to be tall and have a normal hair color." Laura said.

* * *

**In Slam**

I ruffled my hair as Sarah, Jenna, and Laura followed in the studio behind me. Sarah stopped and said, "Whoa."

"I want one," Jenna said quietly.

"This is awesome," Laura commented.

I smiled as Cami came out and said, "So these are the girls I've heard so much about. Let me guess," She pointed at Sarah, "Jenna?"

I laughed and said, "That's Sarah. This is Jenna and that's Laura."

Cami blushed and said, "I thought I had it."

Tara and Audrey then walked into the broadcasting booth and Tara said, "This is where the magic happens."

"This is so cool," Audrey said and she saw me and hugged me quickly. She then hugged the girls.

"Well is this the famous Audrey Sharma?" Cami asked hugging Audrey. We all turned as the door opened.

"Could you girls excuse us for a moment?" Rob asked motioning looking at Tara and me.

Audrey, Jenna, Laura, Sarah, and Cami all nodded before leaving the room.

"Look if this is about Audrey and the girls being here then I swear they're the only people we've told-"

"No, it's not about your friends, this is about you two. Principal Moreno called. The lunch time dance party was a mistake. She wants to expel Radio Rebel and anyone helping her as soon as she finds out who they are," Rob said. I felt my eyes widen.

"Well as long as she doesn't know it's us then we shouldn't have a problem," Tara noted.

"Well I can't take that chance though can I?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look I may run Slam-FM, but I'm a step-father first, and it's unfortunate but this has gone too far," Rob said. If I wasn't mad, I would've been touched.

"Yes it has, it's too far to stop now. Look this is bigger than Slam or Moreno or even us, we can't turn our backs on the thousands of people who finally feel like they have a voice, and I'm not going back to that shy invisible girl who's afraid to even speak," Tara said.

"Look we know that it's risky but we are not going to back down," I said.

"You know I think that's the most I've heard you say at one time," Rob said, "You're on in two minutes. Good luck."

* * *

"A lot of you want to know who I am, I get that. I might be easier if you could see my face." Tara said, "But that's the thing, guys it's not about me, it's about you. So you don't need to know my name. You want to know who I am? I'm somebody who's tired of being afraid. I know how it can hold you back, just, say what you're afraid of. Call in. I dare you."

After a few seconds nothing came up and I shrugged. Tara then said, "I guess everyone's too afraid to say what they're scared of. Here, maybe this song will inspire you-"

There was a knock at the window, and Cami said, "Lines 1-20!"

I looked at the lines, and they were all blinking. I clicked one and Tara said, "You're on with Radio Rebel."

Gavin's voice said, "I'm afraid to do my own thing."

"I was too," Tara said.

"Was? So what changed?" Gavin asked.

"I guess I started doing the show and I realized you're not alone as you feel. If you can remember that then it makes it easier to take a risk, ya know, do your own thing," Tara said.

"Thanks," Gavin said, and the call ended.

I smiled and Tara said, "Okay we're gonna take some more calls in a minute, but for the mean time you guys are gonna seriously dig this song," I pressed a song on the screen and the music played. Tara took off her headset and headed for the door while Audrey ran out of the other room.

"Where are you going?" Audrey asked. I stood next to Tara knowing we both had the same idea.

"Just somewhere, to do something."

I followed Tara up to the roof and she said, "I'm afraid to show everyone the real me!"

Tara smiled at me and I yelled, "I'm afraid to show everyone that I can sing!"

Tara smiled and hugged me. We headed back into the studio and Tara said, "You guys ready?"

I gulped and said, "Let's do this."

Sarah, Jenna, and Laura smiled at me.

"Alright guys. I have some very special guests for you all. I have a live band. They're close friends of mine and they call themselves Little Mix." **(AN: I couldn't think of a better band name but to let you all know. Gwen is Perrie, Sarah is Jade, Jenna is Jesy, Laura is Leigh-Anne.)**

I sat at one of the mics and took a deep breath as I played the music.

_**(Laura, **__Sarah, _All, **Jenna**, Gwen)

_**Mama, mama, mama made me the way I am  
My face, my eyes, someone turn me up, I'm speaking my mind**__  
And I, and I, I've been wasting a lot of time looking in mirrors  
And hating on me, but now I like what I see_

I know, I know,  
**I never be perfect**_  
_I know, I know,  
**But I'm gonna work it**_  
_Let go, let go,  
**Put your new shoes on, the new you on  
**

We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a pretty word  
And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world  
Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen  
We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me  
And I'm just doing me, just doing me  
_  
_**Mama, mama, mama made me the way I am  
She told me I should look up on the world with my head held high**_  
_And I, and I, I've been wasting a lot of time looking in mirrors  
And hating on me, but now I like what I see  
_  
_I know, I know,  
_I never be perfect  
_I know, I know  
_But I'm gonna work it  
_Let go, let go,  
_Put your new shoes on, the new you on_

We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a pretty word  
And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world  
Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen  
We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me  
And I'm just doing me, just doing me

I know, I know,  
**I never be perfect**_  
_I know, I know  
**But I'm gonna work it**_  
_Let go, let go  
**Put your new shoes on, the new you on**

We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a pretty word  
And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world  
Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen  
We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me

And I'm just doing me, just doing me  
And I'm just doing me, just doing me

And I'm just doing me, just doing me  
And I'm just doing me, just doing me

* * *

**AN: I keep forgetting to tell you all- outfits are on my profile page, along withe cast's pictures. Now if you excuse me, I have a ton of homework to do. Ugh.  
**

******Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) xx**


	9. My Boyfriend Might Get Upset

**Summary: Tara's fraternal twin sister is Gabe's girlfriend. Gabe ends up breaking her heart- can he win her back? Gabe/OC**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN LITTLE MIX SONGS OR THE BAND NAME LITTLE MIX. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. **

* * *

**Chapter 9- My Boyfriend Might Get Upset...  
**

**Gwen POV**

**Next Day At School**

"This is your principal, there's been some controversy about the identity of the Radio Rebel and this _Little Mix_ and there is more distraction than controversy. Now I gave Radio Rebel the chance to do the right thing and turn herself in, but instead she chose more people to get in on her lies and chose to hide avoiding the consequences of her insubordination. Well they can't hide forever which is why until Radio Rebel and _Little Mix's_ identities are revealed, I'm cancelling the prom. For everyone. Now do you think there's favoritism at Linkin Bay?" Principal Moreno said.

I felt my eyes widen.

The intercom shut off and people started talking angrily.

"This is bad-"

"-This is terrible."

* * *

**After school at slam**

"Prom is a right of passage! If Radio Rebel is all about the people then she'll reveal her identity and give us our prom back!" Stacy said into her mic.

Tara, Audrey, Sarah, Jenna, Laura, and I were in the middle of the crowd holding picket signs trying to blend in.

"How are we gonna get in?" Laura asked. I saw Cami and I said, "Look!"

We mouthed, _help!_

She held up a finger and mouthed, "Hold on."

"Who do you blame for your prom getting canceled?" A reporter asked Tara. Before anything was said Sarah yelled, "LOOK IT'S RADIO REBEL!"

Everyone chased after Cami with her hood up and we all ran for the entrance. Once we got in, we dropped the signs and I said, "That was close."

Tara nodded and we collapsed in different seats.

* * *

**On the show**

"Hey out there in Radio land, a lot's happened since we last hung out huh?" Tara asked, "Look I know you guys are upset, but I'm going hear what you think. I'm not gonna shut you out, so call us, text us, scrawl on our wall, we wanna know what you think."

I then pressed a caller button and now- thinking about it- was a stupid idea.

After a lot of insults, I was gripping the necklace Gabe gave me tightly and taking deep breaths.

"You guys are being honest about how you feel," Tara said. I clicked a caller and she said, "You're on Line 2."

"I've always liked you, your playlists totally rock but," Gavin paused, "Go ahead, let it out," Tara said.

"It's just I was hoping to impress a girl that night," Gavin said. I sighed and Audrey muttered, "Stacy."

"Sorry about that," Tara said. Gavin sighed and said, "Yeah, me too."

"Well, I guess you guys are pretty upset, so I'll uh just play some music," Tara said and I pressed a random song.

"This one's for you guys thanks for being honest with us, and we're really sorry we let you down," Tara said.

Laura came over and hugged me as I leaned on her.

"They're just angry, you know they'll come around. It doesn't take away from all the good things you two have done as Radio Rebel," Rob said entering the room.

"Did you hear them? They hate us. We ruined their prom. I feel horrible," I said and buried my head in my arms. Tara came over and rubbed my back.

I was fine with people calling me ugly, a slut, etcetera. But that was because I knew they weren't true (I'm not trying to be vain here,) but when it comes down to people hating me for something I did, it home in places where I was vulnerable and I felt terrible.

"You two didn't ruin it, that Principal did," Cami said.

"We knew she was angry, but I didn't know she would do something like this," Tara said standing up.

"Man, that Moreno is such a backwards thinker," Cami said.

Backwards thinker...

I shared a look with Tara and she smiled at me and we said, "Backwards."

* * *

**Afterwards**

"Ugh, I though everyone would be gone by now," Tara said as we hid behind numerous poles.

Jenna then said, "Gwen, sandwich, 9, o'clock."

I looked over and smirked saying said, "Time for a professional."

* * *

**After Call**

"Somebody order the meaty subtacular?" The Sandwich said coming in.

"HELLO?!" The sandwich said, and Tara, Audrey, Sarah, Jenna, Laura, and I popped our heads up and the sandwich jumped back.

"Hi, could you do us a favor?" I asked sweetly.

"You want uh, extra marinara?" The sandwich asked.

"That would be awesome-"

"Audrey!" Tara and I said, and Audrey then said, "And focusing. I am a hyena."

I gave her a look that said, _what the fuck?_

Laura didn't waste any time as she said, "You see those girls out there?" The sandwich looked back, "We need to get out of here without any of them seeing us."

The sandwich leaned forwards and said, "You can count on me."

We walked around the back and I smiled seeing his dancing moves.

* * *

"Good morning Lincoln Bay High School, this is Cami Q from Slam FM bringing you a special message from-"

"Radio Rebel here!" I heard Tara's voice say, "You guys really unleashed your fury about the Prom drama and _Little Mix_ and I want you to know you've totally been heard; cancelling prom was totally unfair but blaming Moreno isn't going to solve anything. We want to do something about it, and so does Slam. Which is why we're giving you all what you want, your Prom back!"

Everyone cheered, and the girls and I grinned at each other.

"Slam FM is throwing its first ever Morp, that's prom spelt backwards because were turning prom upside down. Tickets are free and everyone is invited, so don't worry about finding a date or spending your college savings on a dress or a tux or a limo. Just come as you are because that's the way we like you."

* * *

I was writing down lyrics in my notebook at lunch when Gabe sat down in front of me. I looked up at smiled at him. He smiled and said, "Would you like to go to Morp with me?"

I pretended to think about it and said, "I don't know, my boyfriend might get upset…"

Gabe playfully glared at me and I smiled and said, "Definitely."

"Great," Gabe said and he got up and kissed me. I smiled at him and he said, "I've got to head back to music class. I'm late on an assignment. I'll see you later."

He then ran off and I shook my head smiling and turned back to my writing.

* * *

**Later at Slam**

"So we've been getting a lot of questions about the Morp which rules because you all seem stoked to go," Tara said, "Which is the whole point right? A party where everyone feels like royalty, but then again maybe we should crown a Morp king and queen. I mean after all people were nominated."

I looked at her confused. When did she decide this?

"And if that's what you guys want then that's what we'll do. Morp is all yours so make sure to vote for your favorite Morp King and Queen. Make your voices heard," Tara said, "Especially my number one fan."

I narrowed my eyes. What did she just do?

* * *

**AN: I had to post one more chapter before I went to sleep. By the way, all of your reviews are adorable and some of them make me wonder if you know what's going through my mind.**

**]Alas, the cuteness between Gwen and Gabe will come to an end in the next chapter. Prepare yourselves for heartbreak.  
**

**********Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) xx**


	10. Petty Servant Girl

**Summary: Tara's fraternal twin sister is Gabe's girlfriend. Gabe ends up breaking her heart- can he win her back? Gabe/OC**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN LITTLE MIX SONGS OR THE BAND NAME LITTLE MIX. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. **

* * *

**Chapter 10-What'd you do  
**

**Gwen POV**

**Next Day at School- At Lunch**

I was sitting on the edge of the table as I read my notes.

"Gwen, relax. You'll do fine." Jenna said trying to calm me down. I stayed up till one am writing new song lyrics that kept going over and over in my head. I forgot that we had a history test the next day so I fell asleep without studying.

Gabe came over and he kissed me on the head and I didn't even look up.

"What's with her?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"She's freaking out because she forgot to study for the history test," Laura explained.

"Babe, it's an easy test. Relax." Gabe said pulling my notes from my hands. I sighed and looked down at him. He smiled at me and I got down from the table and sat next to him instead. I think I melted into his side.

* * *

I walked down the hallway and into the auditorium. Stacy smiled at me as she passed and said, "Gwen, there's a part at my house at seven. Be there?"

I nodded and said, "Sure."

"Great!"

She then walked out of the auditorium. I walked over to Tara who stood there a little stunned.

"Tara, you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head and said, "Gwen, Stacy knows."

I felt my throat drop into my stomach.

* * *

**Stacy's Party**

"Hi," Tara and I said as we walked into Stacy's house.

"Here I am," Tara said and I smiled.

"So I see, but I'm still watching you." Stacy said, "Have fun, Gwen."

I went and sat next to Sarah who was sitting next to Barry. She hugged me and said, "Jenna and Laura are on their way."

"This is Radio Rebel live from Slam-FM, tonight, is all about you. Lines are open, you know the number." I heard Tara's voice say.

"I'm calling to the show," Stacy said and I felt my eyebrow shoot up.

"How are you both here, and there?" Sarah asked. I smiled and didn't say anything.

"You're on with Radio Rebel," Tara's voice said and Stacy said, "Do you know you're a hypocrite?"

"Hi, what's your name caller?" Tara asked.

"Save it, you say you're all about the people, but Morp is all about you," Stacy said, "You get to log more queen votes on the radio, every night. Not fair! More Morp nominees should get air time, meaning me!"

"I totally hear you," Tara's voice said.

"I don't think you do."

"Say what you want to say," Tara's voice said. I looked up and saw Jenna and Laura walking in.

I stood up and hugged them. Tara got up and left the room, pulling out her phone. I pulled the girls down. I hope she knew what she was doing…

* * *

Tara came out a little bit later, and Audrey said, "That was amazing! She was absolutely freaked out."

I hugged Tara and said, "Well done, sis."

I turned and saw Gavin smile at Tara. I smirked and said, "And Gavin just smiled at you."

"I think that was more of a general smile."

I shot her a glare, and Gabe saw me and smiled at me. Tara then said, "Now that wasn't a general smile."

I grinned and said, "Oh, no. I think that was more of a _general smile_."

Tara rolled her eyes at me and Audrey said, "They both seemed pretty specific to me."

Sarah came and grabbed me saying, "I need to borrow you for a minute."

She dragged me over to Jenna and Laura and I said, "What?"

I heard Gabe say, "We are the G's and this is _We so Fly._"

"Your step-Dad just called and said that he wants us to sing at Morp."

"What?" I asked shocked. Jenna nodded and said, "That would give our identities away completely."

"Let's not worry about it right now," I said, "I have a boyfriend on stage."

The girls laughed and we turned to watch the boys on stage.

* * *

**Later at the Party**

"Okay, you can do it, just go over there," Tara said, and I said, "Tara…"

I pointed behind her and Tara turned around and there was Gavin.

I smiled and said, "I have to go find Gabe, I'll see you both later."

I walked through the house, in doors, and even resorted to knocking on bathroom doors and asking. I was so confused- where was Gabe?

I walked down a hall a little farther and I felt my heart break, crash and burn, and turn into dust. Kim and Gabe were making out and it was pretty heated. Stacy then walked over- I guess it was close to her room- and she stopped and her eyes widened considerably. My mind was fuzzy, I wasn't able to comprehend anything, and I felt my whole world just got hit by a meteor and was wiped out… the unsuspecting victims never stood a chance.

"What the hell!?" Stacy yelled.

Gabe and Kim turned around. Gabe's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head when he saw me. I was only able to break my necklace off from around my neck, throw it at him before the tears starting coming. I ran down the steps, and my eyes were so blurry I couldn't see anything.

I ran into Laura- literally. She grabbed me and said, "Gwen?" She saw me crying, "Gwen, what's wrong? What happened?"

Gabe came running down the stairs and Laura quickly pushed me behind her. I love her so much.

"What'd you do!?" Laura asked him angrily. Sarah, Jenna, and Tara saw and came over quickly. Tara wrapped her arms around me hugging me as the girls formed a kind of barrier in front of me so he couldn't see me.

Stacy then inserted herself into the conversation as she came down the stairs and said, "Gwen and I walked in on Gabe and Kim."

I think Laura was about to pounce on him before Jenna and Sarah grabbed her holding her back.

"You self-centered, big-headed, moronic, fuck-up, egotistical, piece of shit, loser!" Laura yelled. Everyone was watching us and I was still sniffling and crying but I was watching Laura closely. She'd never responded that badly when my other boyfriend, Jace, cheated on me.

Laura took a deep breath and said, "I feel better now."

The girls released her and Laura instead turned around, wrapped her arms around me, and escorted me out of the house.

* * *

**Gabe POV**

"What happened to being so deeply in love with Gwen it hurt?" Gavin asked me angrily as we put all of the band gear up.

I shook my head and said, "I don't know. I was... frustrated, Gwen wasn't around so-"

"-So you thought it'd be okay to cheat on her!?" Garret asked.

I sat down in the back of the truck and said, "I didn't want to hurt her."

"You didn't hurt her," Greg said looking up from his phone, "You destroyed her. Jenna texted me and said that Gwen can't even go into her house. She walks one step and then practically collapses because she's crying too hard. They had to get her Step-Dad to carry her inside."

Gavin glared at me and said, "Gwen was in love with you. We all saw it. She treated you like a king, she supported you in everything, helped you with school, made sure you had somewhere to go if your parents were arguing at night. She did everything for you."

"And you repaid her like she was some petty-servant girl," Garret said.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun dunnnnn.**

**Side-Note: Moreno hates Little Mix because they were on Radio Rebel and they know about her identity and they didn't tell her and decided to help her.**

**********Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) xx**


	11. Change Your Life

**Summary: Tara's fraternal twin sister is Gabe's girlfriend. Gabe ends up breaking her heart- can he win her back? Gabe/OC**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN LITTLE MIX SONGS OR THE BAND NAME LITTLE MIX. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. **

* * *

**Chapter 11- Change Your Life**

**Gwen POV**

I walked out of the house and got into Jenna's car. Sarah and Laura were in the back.

"How are you holding up?" Jenna asked giving my hand a squeeze. I gave them a small smile.

"Let's go," Sarah said noticing my discomfort with where the conversation was headed, "Ms. Connors said she had something important today. I'm hoping it's where we watch different movies for a week again."

We all laughed at her and Jenna drove on.

"Tara didn't want a ride?" Laura asked. I shook my head no and said, "She said she would walk with Audrey."

"Alright then," Jenna said.

I sat back and just listened to them talk about anything except boys. My friends knew me so well.

* * *

"WAIT A SECOND!" Sarah suddenly yelled as we got out of the car. People were looking at us as I said, "What?"

"You're not wearing a hat," Laura noticed. I shrugged and Sarah started hyperventilating saying, "We need to get her to a hospital. Like now."

I giggled and lopped my arm with hers and we walked into school together.

* * *

"Alright, give me a…" Laura turned to Jenna.

"Monkey face?" Jenna asked.

They were trying to cheer me up for Sarah's sake. She hadn't let go of my arm/hand since she noticed I wasn't wearing a hat. She was convinced that I was going to pass out at any second. **(AN: Remember, Gwen has an obsession with wearing hats.)**

I put on a fake smile and pulled my ears out while I puffed up my cheeks.

"Say cheese!" Laura said and snapped a picture.

"Beautiful girls with a beautiful scenery of the girls' bathroom in the back," Jenna laughed. I took the phone and I actually smiled at it.

* * *

"Alright, so I brought you all here during free period so I won't have to repeat myself," Ms. Connors, our music teacher, said, "It's that time of year, for Show-Off."

There were cheers and the girls and I looked at each other worriedly. Show-off was where a group of three of four students got together and… showed off their talents. It was for 25% of your grade, and since this was the extra music class, only the kids who had good talent (once again I'm not trying to be vain) were in here. That included the G's. Which meant Gabe was in the room at the moment. Which meant I was trying to ignore his stares as I talked with the girls.

When the bell rang I quickly walked out of the room and as I was about to head towards my locker Sarah caught my wrist and said, "Where you going? Class is this way."

"I have to grab my science book," I said and she said, "Okay! See you there!"

I walked down the hallway to my locker and I unlocked the door and leaned my head on the cold metal. I hadn't gotten any sleep the night before because I wasn't able to stop crying.

I reached into my locker and grabbed my science textbook and stuck it in my bag. I then shut the locker door. I looked up from putting it in my bag and Gabe was standing a couple feet in front of me. I couldn't look at him.

"What do you want, Gabe?" I simply asked.

"I-"

He was cut off by my phone ringing. It was Tara. I quickly picked it up and heard, "THANK GOODNESS! GWEN, I'M LOCKED IN A CLOSET."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"STACY LOCKED ME IN A CLOSET!"

"Where are you!?" I asked her as I started walking.

"Where Audrey took us to tell us about Prom nominations! Please hurry!"

"I'll be there as fast as I can!"

I hung up my phone and I was about to run, but a hand stopped me. It was Gabe. I didn't have time so I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me.

I came just in time to see the janitor open the door and Tara ran out. Seeing me, she grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I released Gabe's hand and followed her.

We made it to the auditorium in time to see Stacy kiss Gavin, and the show was over. Oh no.

Gavin saw us and Tara gave him an apologetic look. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair and walked off the stage.

"Gwen!" I heard. I turned to see the girls, "Where have you been!? We've been looking for you everywhere! You said you were only going to be a second."

Sarah grabbed my hand and tugged me away.

"Tara, I'll see you later!" I yelled to her.

* * *

**At Slam during Show**

"Okay, I had a bad day and it kinda shook me up. Made me wonder, am I doing the right thing, I mean is it worth it if we get expelled? Or if it messes things up with the guy I like, I don't know." Tara said, "But I do know that there will be people out there who try and take things away from us but things bigger than prom, and we can just sit back and watch it happen. Or we can stand up for ourselves. I mean we all deserve to dance to our own playlists no matter what Moreno or anyone else has to say about it."

"Oh yeah, and before I forget, we both know that you guys wanna vote me for Morp queen just to find out who I am, but I don't need that crown," Tara said, "But Stacey Debane she kinda does, so just keep that in mind when you vote. Now, back to the positive, we have _Little Mix_ here. Again. Well they're always here with me but anyways, here they are with their song _Change Your Life_."

_**(Laura, **__Sarah, _All, **Jenna**, Gwen)  
_**She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor  
Her image is distorted screaming, "Is it worth it anymore?"  
**_**No-oh-oh  
Are you scared of the things that they might put you through?  
Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?  
**  
_You're not the only one so let them criticize  
o_h oh oh  
_You're untouchable when you realize, oh oh oh_

Change, change your life, take it all  
We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all  
Change, change your life, take it all (_**yeah,**_ take it all)  
You're gonna use it to become what you've always known  
_(Become what you've always known)_

_**His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name  
Just another soul with feelings but nobody there to feel the pain  
**_**No, no, no  
They can rip you, bring you down, down to their size  
But they will never get to the heart you hold inside  
Mm, mm, mm  
**  
You're not the only one so let them criticize  
You're untouchable when you realize, oh oh oh

Change, change your life, take it all (take it all)  
We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all _(I know we'll get through it all)  
_Change, change your life, take it all (_**yeah,**_ take it all)  
You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (become what you've always known)  
Change, change your life, take it all  
_**(Change your life and take it all)**_  
Change, change your life, take it all  
_**(Change your life and take it all)**__  
_  
_You got a right to show the world  
Something never_ seen  
_We wanna hear you scream it out_  
You're not alone

Oh, whoa  
Oh, yeah

Change, change your life, take it all (take it all)  
We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all _(we're invincible)_  
Change, change your life, take it all **(change your life and take it all)**  
You're gonna use it to become what you've always known _**(become what you've always known)**_

* * *

**AN: I was shocked on how fast you all reviewed... I might post another chapter before I sleep so that means three chapters in one day O_O  
**

**********Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) xx**


	12. Watch It, You're Staring

**Summary: Tara's fraternal twin sister is Gabe's girlfriend. Gabe ends up breaking her heart- can he win her back? Gabe/OC**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN LITTLE MIX SONGS OR THE BAND NAME LITTLE MIX. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. **

* * *

**Chapter 12- Watch It, You're Staring  
**

**Gwen POV**

I walked into Slam alongside the girls.

"You guys didn't have to come with me. You know that, right?" I asked them.

"Hey, we have one more Prom next year. We can go with our boyfriends then. For now, we can be the four best friends who went together." Jenna said looping her arms with mine and Sarah's. Sarah looped her's with Laura so we were all connected.

"Ready?" I asked them.

"Never," They all chorused. I giggled and we walked in.

I spotted Audrey and the twins and we all walked over.

"You all look great," Audrey complimented. I smiled and said, "Thanks Audrey."

She smiled at me and the twins continued to stare.

"You know it's unattractive to stare, right?" Laura threw out. Audrey, the girls, and I chuckled.

Tara then walked in and I couldn't help it as I clapped a little and said, "You look gorgeous, sis."

"Thank you; you do too," Tara said.

Tara pulled Audrey and I over to the side and said, "Have you seen Gavin? I really should talk to him."

"Wait, what are you gonna say?" Audrey asked.

"I don't know," Tara said and started panicking.

"Are we missing something?" Larry, Barry, and the girls asked.

"Boys, girls- wait here. Conference now," I said and pulled Audrey and Tara backstage.

* * *

**Gabe POV**

"I figured out how to apologize to Gwen," I told Garret and Greg. They nodded urging me to continue.

"I wrote a song for her," I said simply.

"Not a bad idea," Greg commented. I nodded in thanks.

"The hard part is to get her to listen to it first," Garret said. Greg hit him upside the head.

* * *

**Gwen POV**

"I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out," Tara said as we sat down.

"Just breathe," Audrey said and took deep breaths showing Tara. Tara started to breathe in and out slowly before nodding to us reassuringly.

"Okay," Tara said.

We all stood up and we were about to walk out from behind the stage when I stopped. I saw Stacey on her own looking into a small mirror saying, "You're beautiful. You're a queen no matter what happens."

Tara and I shared a look and then Stacy then turned around, and walked back to the party.

We found the girls and the twins relatively quickly because there was a spaced area where Barry was doing… something with his legs and everyone had made a giant space around all of them.

"Good evening Seattle, you ready to find out who your Morp queen is?!" Cami said into a mic. I stood in-between Tara and the girls.

"It's time to see who will win the crowns at Lincoln Bay High. We did have 2 nominations for Morp King but one dropped out… So that leave's Gabe LaViolet!" Cami said and Gabe went up to get his crown.

I clapped like everyone else, yet I couldn't not stare a little longer than everyone else because he looked great in his outfit.

Sarah poked me and said, "Watch it, you're staring."

I cleared my throat, and the girls giggled as Cami said, "Now, let's invite up the Morp court princesses up to join me on stage!"

Tara gripped my hand tightly. We had each other's backs.

"Stacy Debane!"

Stacy walked up onto the stage and Tara and I clapped a little.

"Radio Rebel!"

Everyone cheered wildly and I looked down at my heels as Tara and I didn't move.

"Radio Rebel, are you out there?" Cami asked. Tara shook her head no slightly and Cami said, "Well I guess we'll continue. Your Morp queen is… RADIO REBEL!"

Tara pulled me over to where Rob was. I sat down at the spot where the voice modulator and microphone controls were. Tara took a deep breath, nodded, and hugged me. I winked at Tara and pressed the vocal masking button.

"Most of you don't know me. I'm the girl who sits in the back of the class and never raises her hand. Who is so afraid of saying the wrong thing that she says nothing instead, the old me would have frozen in front of a crowd like this, but something happened and suddenly, the real stuff we were dealing with at school became more important than my fears. Look I wasn't sure I was gonna do this tonight but I need to be true to myself, so here goes." Tara said, and stepped out onto the stage and said, "I'm Radio Rebel."

I stood up and started clapping madly with the crowd and I heard Sarah let out a whistle which made me laugh.

Moreno then came onto stage and the clapping stopped. She took Tara's mic, and said, "Thank you for an enlightening evening. And now that I know who Radio Rebel is and her accomplice," I bit my lip, "They are definitely getting expelled."

Everyone gasped and Moreno said, "Enjoy your Morp, Tara and Gwen. Oh, and don't bother coming to school on Monday."

Then all the sudden, "I'M RADIO REBEL!" I looked at Audrey and smiled.

"NO, I'M A RADIO REBEL!" Sarah and the girls yelled and I grinned.

"I'M A RADIO REBEL!" Gavin yelled. Then everyone started yelling, "I'M A RADIO REBEL!"

"You can't expel everyone; can you?" Cami asked cockily.

Everyone started to chant, "I'M RADIO REBEL!"

Moreno handed Tara her mic back and then Moreno walked off the stage. Cami handed the crown to Tara saying, "I believe this belongs to you."

"Well I guess since we're all Radio Rebel, this crown belongs to all of us, so congrats kings and queens." Tara said.

I hugged Rob and then walked over to the girls and the twins.

"But there is one person, who's been dreaming about this crown her entire life, though I'm not quite sure I heard her say she was a Radio Rebel."

"I'm a Radio Rebel. I'm so, Radio Rebel." Stacy said and I giggled.

"Well then, this belongs to you."

They shared a private moment and then Stacy smiled again and everyone cheered.

Tara was asked a lot of questions, but the nerds (not to be offensive) came to me because I did all the technological stuff. I think the most hilarious part was that the twins immediately dropped their marriage proposals.

* * *

**AN: You know there's only three more chapters left of the story? I might post the rest tonight if you guys want me too.**

**********Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) xx**


	13. It's in His DNA

**Summary: Tara's fraternal twin sister is Gabe's girlfriend. Gabe ends up breaking her heart- can he win her back? Gabe/OC**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN LITTLE MIX SONGS OR THE BAND NAME LITTLE MIX. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. **

* * *

**Chapter 13- It's in His DNA  
**

**Gwen POV**

Tara had officially gotten together with Gavin (*squeal*,) and the girls and I were now backstage holding microphones.

Tara was onstage and she said, "Alright, I have a special surprise for you all tonight. My close friends, _Little Mix_, are here. After begging- and I mean literally begging- they finally said they'd reveal themselves and sing a couple songs for us."

There were wild cheers.

"Now, here is… _Little Mix_!" I heard Tara run off the stage and I took a deep breath.

_**(Laura, **__Sarah, _All, **Jenna**, Gwen)

Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?  
Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?  
No scientist or biology  
It's obvious when he's holding me  
It's only natural that I'm so affected

_And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know_

It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA

**It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future  
Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah  
Now I don't have any first degree  
But I know, what he does to me  
No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh  
**  
_And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know_

It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA

_**It's all about his kiss  
Contaminates my lips  
Our energy connects  
It's simple genetics  
I'm the X to his Y  
It's the color of his eyes  
He can do no wrong  
No, he don't need to try  
Made from the best  
He passes all the tests  
Got my heart beating fast  
It's cardiac arrest  
He's from a different strain  
That science can't explain  
I guess that's how he's made  
In his d-d-d-DNA  
**_

Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oohh

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man **(what makes a man)**  
Not hard to understand _(to understand)  
_Perfect in every way _(in every way)_  
I see it in his face _(in his face)_  
Nothing more to say _(nothing more to say)_  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA

The curtains started to open and I swallowed my fear.

_Breathe, breathe, breathe, in and out, in and out, _I chanted in my head. The curtains were open and the girls and I bowed. There were wild cheers and Tara came on stage and said, "_Little Mix_ everybody!"

Tara pointed at all of us introducing us saying, "Sarah, Laura, Jenna, and Gwen."

"How about one more song?" Sarah asked with a grin.

"Yeah then they can know who's voice goes with who," Tara commented.

The crowd cheered and Laura said, "Yeah and they can see who has the best lungs here."

They all looked at me and I said, "Jenna can hold the high note the same time amount as me though."

They glared and I said, "Fine, fine."

"What song though?" Jenna asked.

"… What about Madhouse?" Tara suggested.

"Nice job, little sis," I said and ruffled her hair. She glared at me and I smiled at her. Tara went off stage and Jenna said, "We're going to one more song. Maybe more. I don't know-"

"-What she's trying to say is this song is called Madhouse. Gwen made it when she felt like she was going insane one day," Sarah laughed. I glared at her and said into the mic, "I had a valid reason, I swear."

The crowd laughed.

"Play the music, please. Before they crack anymore bad jokes," Laura said. I sighed and said, "Sadly that wasn't a joke."

_**(Laura, **__Sarah, _All, **Jenna**, Gwen)  
**I feel a strange sensation taking over from my head to my toes  
I got the shakes body rippling it's enough to shatter my bones  
**  
Is it all a dream? Cause I don't wanna stay awake  
But I won't remember a thing  
And now it's running through my veins  
I don't know what's happening, the beats so sick

Running from the madhouse, they won't take me back  
Got the medicines to give me what I need  
Yes I'm burning up, but music is my drug  
Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream  
They're coming for me  
They're coming for me

_**Everywhere I look I'm shook I got bloodshot eyes  
I'm like a fugitive tryna climb the walls but my hands are tied**_  
_In just one touch and I'm infected by the sound crawling all over my skin  
And the sky is falling down, I don't know what's happening, beats so sick  
_  
Running from the madhouse, they won't take me back  
Got the medicines to give me what I need  
Yes I'm burning up but music is my drug  
Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream  
They're coming for me  
They're coming for me

_They're coming for me_  
Oh oh

Men in white coats, coats, getting so close, close  
Saying my prayers, don't take me back there  
Men in white coats, coats, getting so close, close  
Saying my prayers don't take me back,  
Take me back  
_take me back there  
_  
They're coming for me

Running from the madhouse, they won't take me back (they won't take me back)  
Got the medicines to give me what I need  
Yes I'm burning up but music is my drug  
Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream  
They're coming for me

**It's like I'm running but I just can't find my way**  
_**(I don't wanna go back)**_  
And they can't hear my voice no matter how I scream  
They're coming for me

* * *

**AN: Seriously, this doesn't even matter about time anymore. I feel obliged to update because you guys are just so sweet on your reviews. This is the fourth chapter in one night. Omfg I haven't even finished the epilogue... excuse me...  
**

**********Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) xx**


	14. Turn Your Face

**Summary: Tara's fraternal twin sister is Gabe's girlfriend. Gabe ends up breaking her heart- can he win her back? Gabe/OC**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN LITTLE MIX SONGS OR THE BAND NAME LITTLE MIX. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. **

* * *

**Chapter 14- Turn Your Face**

**Gwen POV**

It was the next day at school and today was the Show-Off. The girls and I decided to pair up (like always) to do the class. Usually Jenna plays the piano, Sarah plays drums (no shocker there,) Laura plays bass guitar, and I play guitar. Today we were going to sing.

"Nervous?" Laura asked as we sat in the auditorium with the rest of the classes including the G's.

I shook my head and said, "I would've been before, but not anymore."

"Good," Laura said. Jenna and Sarah ran in and sat down a second before the bell rang. They looked really excited.

"You okay?" I asked them. Sarah was about to say something but Jenna slapped a hand over her mouth.

"We're fine," Jenna said. I then noticed Garret and Greg walk in. I cleared my throat while crossing my legs, and said, "I don't even want to know now."

The acts went by quickly until it was our turn. I was now nervous as crap. As we were behind the curtain watching a girl play the piano (quite expertly, might I add) I looked at Laura and said, "I take back what I said. I am nervous as fuck."

Laura laughed at me. Sarah was still bouncing and Jenna was talking to the sound guy.

"Alright, next we have Gwen, Laura, Sarah, and Jenna," Ms. Connors said.

I sat down on one of the stools and Laura, Sarah, and myself were seated but Jenna ran on stage about a second after and said, "Sorry. Had to fix something."

The crowd laughed and Ms. Connors said, "Whenever you're ready girls."

_**(Laura, **__Sarah, _All, **Jenna**, Gwen)  
**In my memory, all the small things, like daggers in my mind  
In my memory, while my head bleeds, the words I'll never find  
That I always meant to say to you I can't  
**  
_Cause you turned your face, and now I can't feel you anymore  
Turn your face, so now I can't see you anymore  
Walk away until you're not standing at my door  
Turn your face, walk away and stay_  
_Turn your face, hmm oh_

In my memory, I was hurting, long before we met, oh  
In my memory, there's still burning, fingerprints you left  
And I'll always meant to say to you I can't

So just turn your face, until I can't see you anymore  
Turn your face, until I can't see you anymore  
Walk away until you're not standing at my door  
Turn your face, walk away and stay  
Turn your face

_**Each time I take you back  
You bring one thousand cracks  
And I accept them, like a fool oh  
**_  
So now what's your excuse  
What do we have to lose  
Since I'm already losing you

_**So hard to face, that I can't feel you anymore  
Hard to face, that I can't see you anymore  
**_So walk away, until you're not standing at my door  
Turn your face, walk away, and stay

Turn your face  
Turn your face, and stay  
Turn your face

I stared at the ground the whole song and I still stared at the ground when there was loud clapping. The girls and I left the stage and then quickly sat back down.

"Next is Gabe, Greg, Gavin, and Garret," Ms. Connors said.

They came on stage and they sang one of their songs.

The bell rang after that and I quickly gathered my stuff and I headed into the hallway.

* * *

I was in the cafeteria with the girls when all the sudden music started blaring out of the speakers. Since we were all outside I was able to see that it was Cami, but there was some other people there too that I couldn't see. I looked closely and saw that it was the G's, Cami, and Tara. What the…

Everyone including the girls and I walked over. Tara saw me and turned back around and whispered frantically to Gavin. Gavin whispered to Gabe who started the intro to a song. It was only Gabe who played though. Garret, Gavin, and Greg stood to the side.

_Wha- wha- what did she say_  
_Mmmm whatcha say,_  
_Mmm that you only meant well?_  
_Well of course you did_  
_Mmmm whatcha say,_  
_Mmmm that it's all for the best?_  
_Because it is_

_I was so wrong for so long_  
_Only tryin' to please myself (myself)_  
_Girl, I was caught up in her lust_  
_When I don't really want no one else_  
_So, no I know I should of treated you better_  
_But me and you were meant to last forever_

_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)_  
_To really be your man_  
_Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out_  
_I just didn't know what to do_  
_But when I become a star we'll be living so large_  
_I'll do anything for you_  
_So tell me girl_

_Mmmm whatcha say,_  
_Mmm that you only meant well?_  
_Well of course you did_  
_Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)_  
_Mmmm that it's all for the best?_  
_Because it is_  
_Mmmm whatcha say,_  
_Mmm that you only meant well?_  
_Well of course you did_  
_Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)_  
_Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say_

_How, could I live with myself_  
_Knowing that I let our love go (love go)_  
_And ooh, when I do with one chance_  
_I just gotta let you know_  
_I know what I did wasn't clever_  
_But me and you we're meant to be together_

_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)_  
_To really be your man_  
_Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out_  
_I just didn't know what to do_  
_But when I become a star we'll be living so large_  
_I'll do anything for you_  
_So tell me girl_

_Mmmm whatcha say,_  
_Mmm that you only meant well?_  
_Well of course you did_  
_Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)_  
_Mmmm that it's all for the best?_  
_Of course it is_  
_Mmmm whatcha say,_  
_Mmm that you only meant well?_  
_Well of course you did_  
_Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)_  
_Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say_

_Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)_  
_I don't want you to leave me_  
_Though you caught me cheatin'_  
_Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)_  
_I really need you in my life_  
_Cuz things ain't right, girl_  
_Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)_  
_I don't want you to leave me_  
_Though you caught me cheatin'_  
_Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)_  
_I really need you in my life_  
_Cuz things ain't right_

_Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out_  
_I just didn't know what to do_  
_But when I become a star we'll be living so large_  
_I'll do anything for you_  
_So baby watcha say!_

_Mmmm whatcha say,_  
_Mmm that you only meant well?_  
_Well of course you did_  
_Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)_  
_Mmmm that it's all for the best?_  
_Because it is_  
_Mmmm whatcha say,_  
_Mmm that you only meant well?_  
_Well of course you did_  
_Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)_  
_Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say_

"I love you, and I'm so so sorry," Gabe said and he was in tears. I was in tears too.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him. As we pulled away I said, "I love you too."

* * *

**AN: THEY FINALLY SAID IT.**

**Five Chapters in one night. W O W.  
**

**One more chapter which is the epilogue.**

**********Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) xx**


	15. Epilogue

**Summary: Tara's fraternal twin sister is Gabe's girlfriend. Gabe ends up breaking her heart- can he win her back? Gabe/OC**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN LITTLE MIX SONGS OR THE BAND NAME LITTLE MIX. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. **

* * *

**Chapter 15- Epilogue**

**Gwen POV**

I was in the Gabe's car on the passenger's side. The radio was blaring as the top was down. I smiled as I felt the sun hit my face and then grinned wider as I saw the sun hit my ring causing sparkles to go everywhere. I then looked down at my engagement ring.

I was twenty-two now and I was happily engaged to my boyfriend of seven years, Gabe LaViolet. Gabe went to college over in England and to work on he and the G's album since they needed lyrical help. They had only written about ten songs and since they wanted to make a good full album they needed a couple more, so Gabe volunteered to go over to England to work with the company that signed them. The girls and I also got signed, but we just had to record the album because the girls were dead set on using my songs. Tara still does the show and I visit frequently so you'll hear me on it; she and Gavin are still going strong.

I think the funny thing is that since I decided to stay with Gabe so we could keep our relationship going, I had developed quite the English accent as the rest of the girls did. Gabe however, didn't get an accent. Whenever we went out on a date and got stopped by fans, I talked with them for a few minutes and they always ask me, "So you're originally from England?"

I always tell them no and say, "No, I'm actually American. I just spent so much time in England with people who have accents that I retained it."

"Hey, you okay?" Gabe asked me. I turned to look at him and said, "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Us, life, the bands," I said.

Gabe took his hand off my knee, and I slid my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. As we stopped at a stoplight, he leaned over and kissed me. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. Soon the light changed and he continued driving.

We were currently in LA. I was recording a new song with the girls and going to see Tara and my parents at the same time. I was also going to be looking for a wedding dress, but what Gabe doesn't know won't hurt him.

Gabe pulled into the Slam parking lot and we both got out. As I walked around the side of the car, Gabe held his hand out for me and I quickly grabbed onto it and he pulled me close to him. As we walked towards the entrance, paparazzi came out of nowhere and Gabe pulled me behind him. I placed my other hand on his wrist right on the tattoo he had that said my name. I told him not to get it but of course he didn't listen to me and still got it. I now adore it.

Gabe opened the door to the Slam for me, and I walked in first and he walked in behind me. He quickly took hold of my hand again, and I walked down the familiar hallways to get to Tara's room.

The show didn't start for ten minutes, so I could scare Tara if I wanted to. I quickly opened the door to the room and Tara and Cami screamed. I cracked up.

"Oh, that was priceless! You should've seen your faces!" I laughed harder. Once I regained my bearings I ran over to Tara and hugged her tightly.

"How are you!?" I asked her, "I missed you so much!"

"I'm fine, I missed you too, and you sound so elegant with your accent," Tara commented with a laugh. I whacked her on the shoulder and said, "Shut up."

"Hey, will you sit in on the show with me?" Tara asked excitedly. I smiled and said, "I kinda already figured I was…"

Tara rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So I have a very special guest today, Gwen Adams, also known as ¼ of Little Mix!" Tara said. I simply leaned forwards and said, "That was such a big introduction when people are probably used to hearing me by now-"

"-You come once every two months, not every day," Tara said. I scoffed and said, "Not once every two months. It's once every three months."

Tara rolled her eyes and said, "Anyways, I've never told anyone but Gwen is my fraternal twin sister. She actually helped me with the show in the very beginning."

"This show is my baby," I said with a sniffle as I patted the computer.

"Gwen, why don't we take some calls?" Tara suggested. I shrugged and said, "Sure. Let's do it."

I pressed the button and Tara said, "You are on with Radio Rebel and Gwen Adams."

The girl on the phone was practically sobbing as she said, "Gwen I am such a big Mixer, I was so happy to hear that you were in Seattle."

I smiled and said, "Thank you sweetie, but please don't cry."

About four more calls of sobbing girls we finally were able to get a call where someone wasn't sobbing.

"Gwen are you really getting married to Gabe from The G's or is it just a promise ring?" The woman asked. I knew this question was coming. All the press knew was that I had a ring on my finger. They didn't know anything else.

"Yes," I confirmed.

The woman quickly hung up and Tara said, "We'll take a few more calls in a few. For now, this is one of my favorites."

Tara played Stereo Soldier and I leaned back in my seat. Gabe who was sitting behind me on the couch, wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I leaned back against him.

Gabe and I had been engaged for over seven months. We had both managed to dodge the questions trying to keep it quiet for as long as possible. But with social media, paparazzi, fans, it was getting harder and harder to talk around. Last night Gabe and I had decided if anyone asked that we would just confirm it. We'd answer the questions as they came.

* * *

Gabe's hand was laced with mine as we walked out of the dress shop. Two bodyguards were around us, and I was holding his jacket as he was holding my giant bag that held my wedding dress.

Yeah, I brought him with me dress shopping. I needed his opinion. Plus if you think about it, it doesn't really matter because my makeup and hair weren't done correctly and I didn't have the correct accessories or shoes.

As the fans and paparazzi got thicker, more guards showed up and Gabe pulled me closer to him. It was kind of ridiculous how many people showed up.

Gabe opened the car door for me and I got in as a bodyguard put the dress in the back for me. Gabe got in the driver's seat and started driving. Our hands stayed interlocked the whole time he was driving.

* * *

We soon made it to the studio and I saw Garret, Gavin, and Greg's cars out front. I smiled knowing the girls were here too.

When Gabe parked, I hoped out quickly, and ran into the building. Gabe quickly followed after me. I went into the elevator and Gabe got in just in time for the door to shut. He trapped me in his arms and I laughed as he attacked my face with his lips kissing me everywhere.

When the door opened on the right floor, I ran out laughing and Gabe followed me. We made it to the recording room and I stopped suddenly when I saw the girls upside down and all over the couches with the rest of the G's around the room with popcorn in their hands and throwing it at each other.

Gabe wrapped his arms around my waist, stopping behind me, and we both just kind of stared at the two bands.

"Are we recording, or are we having a popcorn fight?" I asked and everyone looked up.

"GWEN!" The guys yelled and tackled me which meant they tackled Gabe too. I made a small squeak and said, "Help."

The guys got up, and Gavin helped me up and Gabe wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I said, "Where's Tar-Bear?"

I was talking about Tara and they all knew it. Said girl then proceeded to walk in with the producer. Tara smiled at me and the producer said, "Alright, let's get this single done."

The girls got up and high-tailed it in the booth and I followed after them. This was probably going to be one of my favorites because this was a song that the girls and I wrote together.

_(Laura, __Sarah, _All, Jenna, Gwen)  
_Hey baby  
Tell me your name  
I gotta fever for you  
I just can't explain  
But there's just one problem  
I'm a bit old school  
When it comes to lovin'  
I ain't chasing you  
Been waiting  
I'm on a roll  
You've got to let yourself go  
_  
Whoa  
You know that I've been waiting for you  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else

**Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move  
**

Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

_**Oh silly  
Why you afraid  
Don't be a big baby  
Quit playing games  
And put your arms around me  
You know what to do  
And we can take it down low  
**_  
Whoa  
You know that I've been waiting for you  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else

**Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move  
**  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

_**I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move**_

Move it baby, whoa  
You know that I've been waiting for you  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else

Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey  
So come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who move  
Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey  
So come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who move

**Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move  
**  
I'm ready, hey  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who move

* * *

**AN: THE END**

**I told you all I was going to upload the epilogue last night... but I actually *blushes* fell asleep on top of my computer so I'm sorry. But here it is! I didn't know how to really end it better than _Little Mix_ doing what they do best- singing. So yeah.**

**Once again I don't own anything but my ideas and OC's.**

_**Playlist for the story:**_

_**We Are Who We Are- Little Mix**_

_**Change Your Life- Little Mix**_

_**DNA- Little Mix**_

_**Madhouse- Little Mix**_

_**Turn Your Face- Little Mix**_

_**Whatcha Say- Jason Derulo**_

_**Move- Little Mix**_

**I don't own any of the songs, they're just some of my favorites. **

**********Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) xx**


End file.
